Amai Yume
Yume Amai is an unoffical unrecognized Fanloid created by Kamui Emerald. Similar to the VY Series, Yume Amai has no avatar established for her, which allows fanartists online to draw with their creative whims and it also has no established gender which leads most people to thinking of Yume as a hermaphrodite despite the fact that it's name currently hints the possiblity of being a 'female' greater. Etmyology The meaning of Yume's name was believed to be created for the mere purpose as it being a Dreamloid, however, It had nothing to do with that as it was a name created on an online Japanese Name Generator the creator discovered on the internet. Yume was believed to be one of the VYs, VY2's (codename; Yuma) genderswap since the similarities of their name however, It didn't make any sense since the two don't have a defined gender. (Though the winning art at the competation for Yuma was a male) "Yume", being roughly pronnuched as "Yoo-may" is known for meaning Dreams "Amai", being roughly pronnuced as "Ami-ah" is known for meaning Sweet The Westren Verision of Yume's name is known for as Amai Yume or by people who prefer saying the meaning of the name instead of the Japanese, Sweet Dreams Personality Yume's personality at first was left up to the Fandom but at the end, the following Personaliy was created for Yume by the Creator. "Yume is considered to have a vivid imagination and is often inspired easily to write song lyrics, draw pictures, design clothing, etcra. though this often makes her seem unapproachable. If she were to be decipited as a 'Dere' type, It would believed to be a Kuudere or a Dandere." History The exact origins of Yume vary and within the fandom this has caused some confusion until the creator decided to clear up some of the confusion upon her origins. " Yume was created as mockry towards those from the VY Series and those of the VY Series in general for their popularity being gained at slow rates and the lacking of a gender and appearance. " But at the end, The Mockry soon ended for Yume as the VYs did reach their popularity at a high rate and was ended up deemed "pointless" afterwards but it was decided to still be released online as of the intrest in the VY Series that the creator has. Voice Confirguation Yume has no defined voicebank. Triva *Unlike most Fanloids that are created, She is not based off any particular Vocaloid in Appearance (As of having no avatar) and Voice Confirguation (As of having no Voicebank) though few in the Fandom still believe she was based of the VYs. *Yume's Design was suppose to be of a 18 year old girl with brown pig tails,that are in braids, often seen in a white night gown and barefoot, often clutching onto a pillow though that was decided against and was scratched since she was suppose to mock the VYs at first. *Yume is believed to seeminlgy hate VY2 though in reality to actually have a crush on him though that is just a mere belief just like her actually hating VY1. No more then just an imagitive belief by the Fans. Category:Fanloid characters Category:Derivative Category:Voiceless Category:Female